Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4834593-20140102163649/@comment-9008617-20140119233346
Oh Leyrann.. surprise, surprise, again with the useless brag posts. I'd love it if you could actually record these games so I can learn how to 25-1-5 as AD Nid. =P Well, lets get started, shall we? Ranged Q: Max first, chomp A LOT of health from enemy laners, even without any AP. Not being able to land it? Make sure you have a Leona or Thresh support. Since you won't be packing much or any AP or Magic Pen, we can just consider the base values: Lvl 1: 55-137 magic dmg (50 mana cost) Lvl 2: 95-237 magic dmg (60 mana cost) On the other hand, lets compare Ezreal's mystic shot (Q) because it's also a skillshot single target that easily gets blocked by creeps: Lvl 1: 35 + 100% AD (typically ~65-80 AD) = 100-115 phys dmg (28 mana cost) Lvl 2: 55 + 100% AD = 120-135 phys dmg (31 mana cost) As you can see, Ezreal's Q cost about half the mana that Nid's does which really hurts an AD Nid's mana pool (265 mana at level one) especially with all the skill spamming you're suggesting. Ezreal's Q's CD also decreases with rank unlike Nid's. And unlike Nid, Ezreal doesn't have to land his Q at max range for the increased damage. Furthermore, Nid's travels about half the speed that Ezreal's Q does. Just the mechanics behind the Q's makes Nid's spear less than desirable as an ADC (doesn't scale on AD, slow, requires max range and therefore doesn't synergize with Nid jumping in to burst face). If you throw it at 525 range or less, you might as well be AA'ing. Ranged W: Maybe it's not like this for you, but I HATE not knowing exactly where in the bush the enemy support is, and some supports don't ward them, so this skill is the perfect thing for that. I agree free wards are nice but the 60 mana cost early game is pretty prohibitive. Not to mention the trinket system means everyone starts with a free ward anyways which at the very least makes this skill a little less worthwhile albeit still useful. Ranged E: A heal plus (with 30% cdr permanent) attack speed buff? I'll take that any day. The cc of a Leona or Thresh support, and still a heal in lane. A high 60 mana cost for 50 hp heal at lvl 1. In order to maintain the ASPD buff and the damage from cougar, you need to keep switching forms which uses up time during a teamfight. The R skill alone takes 3-4 seconds or half the ASPD buff duration. Also, I'm interested in knowing how you would build/itemize for 30% CDR. Melee Q: Insane damage. Again, if you have a support with cc, allowing you to land all your cougar form abilities once, they're pretty much 100% dead. That Q damage is nothing but insane. 40 + 100% AD at level one is hardly "insane" especially given the melee range requirement. Ezreal's Q does that without being positioned so vulnerable. Yeah, it scales with missing health which makes it a good execution move if you can get them that low to begin with... Melee W and passive: Catch me if you can. Oh, wait, you can't. Definitely one of the things that makes Nid good at roaming and escaping. But in a teamfight, while the enemy ADC is melting champs safely, no one's going to be impressed with a Nid that's sitting in the backline doing substantially less dps even if she can "pounce" away lol As soon as Nid jumps into melee form, she's going to get blown up. Melee E: Only skill in the kit that isn't particulary of use for an AD carry. The base damage is quite nice though. eh. PS I would like people to notice that one QWE cougar form burst at level 6, against a full health enemy, is 315 +100% TOTAL AD. That is more than half the health of any AD carry at that point. Let alone when they are low when you use your Q. Q: 40 + 100% AD (physical) W: 125 (magical) E: 150 (magical) I don't like when people just post a sum of the total damage without realizing that each part gets reduced. Standard ADCs typically run about 30 armor at level one and by level 6 they should have about 50 armor after arpen masteries are factored in. That means the Q will deal about 66% damage (therefore, 27 + 66% AD) and dependent on current health of target. Base AD at level 6 is 70, throw in a doran's and some masteries/runes then you're hitting about 100'ish total AD. Therefore, 27 + 0.66 (100) gives us about 93 damage overall - hardly all that scary or "insane". Even at maximum damage, 120 + 300% AD against 50 armor ADC gives you: 0.66 + 3 (100) = 277 damage You get better damage from most ADC ults (one of the reasons why ADCs with true ults have a power spike at lvl 6) and it's much more safer to use. Feel free to post your build path and mastery/runes please! Would appreciate it!